List of Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: All-Star Edition Character Costumes
All characters in PSASBR ASE have 8 costumes, most of which are similar and also their alternate costumes from the first PSASBR game; most of which are new. Kratos Kratos has 3 colours based on his Greek Era appearance, and 3 based on his God of War 2018 appearance, which replaces 'Warrior of Apollo' from PSASBR. The only exceptions are his 'Morpheus Armor' and 'Deimos' Costumes. # Red Markings # Blue markings # Fear Kratos # Morpheus Armor # Norse Era Kratos # Black Norse Era costume # dark green Norse Era costume # Deimos Sweet Tooth # white clown pants with large red polka dots # green camo clown pants # Black and red diamonds # yellow & red striped clown pants # Clown Tux Metal 3 # Purple Clown Tux # Outcast Skin # Ringmaster Metal 4 Fat Princess # Pink crown and Dress with blonde hair Default # Blue crown and Dress with Red hair Muffintop # Yellow crown and Dress with brown hair # White crown and dress with blonde hair # Green crown and dress with black hair # Fairy Tale Dress # Pirate Outfit # Ninja Outfit Parappa the Rapper # Orange hat, Blue top, dark blue jeans, red shoes # Blue hat, red top, dark blue jeans, blue shoes # Yellow hat, lime top, green jeans, red shoes # Grey hat and top, black jeans and shoes # pink hat, red top, dark red jeans, red shoes # black hat, dark blue top, grey jeans, grey shoes # Funky Astro Suit # Prom Tux Sly Cooper # Blue outfit # Red outfit # white outfit # Black outfit # Arabian Thief # Medieval Archer # Jailbird # Pirate Costume Colonel Radec Colonel Radec uses his Capture Trooper costume from PSASBR as half of his alternate costumes. # Normal Default # Yellow # Red # Shadow Fall Commando Killzone: Shadow Fall # White Capture Trooper # Orange Capture Trooper # Blue Capture Trooper # Green Capture Trooper Big Daddy Big Daddy has 4 forms, each with 2 alternate colours each. # Bouncer Brown Default # Rosie Default # Plushy Default # Alpha Default # Bouncer Purple # Rosie Green # Plushy Orange # Alpha Blue Nathan Drake # Brown Clothes Default # Red # Orange # Green # Shambala Snow Jacket # Blue Shambala Snow Jacket # Desert Camo # Deep Sea Wetsuit Jak & Daxter In all Jak's costumes the Old world, Daxter wears pants. # Brown Mar's Armor Default # Phoenix's Outfit # Orange Mar's Armor # Old World Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy appearance # Black Combat Racer # Green Combat Racer # Red Old World # Freedom League Armor Cole MacGrath # White # Green/White # Blue/black # Courier Jacket # Red Courier Jacket # Kessler # Pre-Timeskip Kessler # Black/dark red Cole colours Evil Cole MacGrath # Black/dark red default # green/brown # grey/white # Purple/white # Reaper Cole # Green Reaper # Black/Grey Reaper # white Reaper Heihachi Mishima Half of Heihachi's Costumes keep him in his young self, the other half revert him to his elderly state. # Black Outfit # Purple Outfit # Mishima Coat # Green Mishima Coat # Mishima Fundoshi # Red Mishima Fundoshi # Mishima Hakama # Fated Retribution Outfit Toro Inoue # White Fighter Toro Default # Red Fighter Toro # Green Fighter Toro # Blue Fighter Toro # Yellow Fighter Toro headband (Justice), yellow jumpsuit (Torobi), yellow afro and brown skirt (Oni) # Bistro Toro # Melodic Toro # Sport Toro [Blue and dark blue Soccer outfit (Justice), white Tennis outfit (Torobi), Everybody's Golf PS3 outfit (Oni) Ratchet & Clank Ratchet wears different skins and armours for his costumes. Clank remains the same, with the exception of the tuxedo skin, which he wears his 'Secret Agent Clank' tuxedo. # Tools of Destruction Suit [Default # Holoflux Armor Crack in Time # Old School Ratchet & Clank 1 # Trillium Armor of Destruction # Wildfire Armor & Clank: Size Matters # Avenger Dreadzone Armor Gladiator # Purple Commando Suit & Clank 2 # Tuxedo Skin & Clank 2, but Clank's suit is from Ratchet & Clank 3 Sackboy Sackboy has 4 male costumes, and 4 female costumes. # Normal Sackboy Default # Sackgirl # Sackboy in Starry Wrap Skin LBP 3 # Cupcake Skin LBP2, with Long Lash Eyes # Skeleton Boy PSASBR # Damsel Costume LBP Vita's Knights of Old Costume Pack # King Costume LBP3's 'The Journey Home' # Neon Lady Neon Sackgirl Skin Spike Spike wears his Throwback suit as his default costume. # Red Default # Green # Yellow # Light Blue # Million Monkeys Suit # Orange Million Monkeys Suit # Special Event Suit # Specter's Tux Dante # grey coat, white tank top Default # brown coat, black tank top # Blue coat, black tank top in DMC 3 # Black coat, dark red tank top in DMC 4 # Jacketless Dante # Classic Duds # Yellow Classic Duds # Green Classic Duds Sir Daniel Fortesque # Silver armor with red and yellow stripped sleeves # Dark grey and gold armor, with bright red and yellow sleeves # Dragon Armor # Red Dragon Armor # Golden Armor # Blue Golden Armor # Victorian outfit # Black Victorian Outfit suit with grey button coat, and black top hat Nariko # White/Purple Default # pale blue/magenta # Green/white Outfit # yellow/magenta # Athena Costume # Black Athena # Lavender Athena # Shen's Armor Raiden # Silver hair, black and dark gray armor [default # Dark blonde hair, dark blue, and orange armor. # Blue Raiden and silver armor # Red Blue Raiden and gold armor # White Raiden and tan armor # Blue White Raiden and light blue armor # Ninja Raiden light grey helmet # Jet Black Ninja Raiden Kat # Black Default # Red # Light Blue # Lime Green # 'Dark Cat' Costume # Orange Dark Cat # Sea Kat # Kali Angel Costume Emmett Graves # Brown clothes default # Blue and yellow clothes # Greyscale clothes # Hired Gun # Orange Hired Gun # Green Hired Gun # Logan Graves # Soldier Armor Issac Clarke # Brown default # Black # White # Green # Elite Advanced Suit # Advanced R.I.G. # Red Advanced R.I.G. # Ser Issac Zeus # White toga # Blue toga # Golden Statue # Stone Statue # Olympic Armor # Black Olympic Armor # Young Zeus # Poseidon Captain Qwark Qwark's clothes change colour. # Green clothing # Red Clothing # Blue Clothing # Black Clothing # Tutu # Cowboy Qwark # Knight Qwark # Nurse Shannon Outfit Dr Nefarious Dr Nefarious's body changes colour, with the exception of the 8th skin, which changes his appearance to that in the 2016 movie. # Purple # Blue Nefarious # red # green # yellow # black/grey # White Lamp Nefarious # 2016 Film Appearance Carmelita Fox Carmelita's coat and clothes change colour. # yellow/blue # red/black # blue/brown # green/blue # grey/brown/red Galleth colouration # pink/blue/brown colouration # Ultimate Carmelita Skin # Bellydancer 'Tennessee Kid' Cooper Tennessee's clothes change colour. # Orange default # Red # Blue # Green # Grey # Guru Purple # White # Jailbird Uniform Toggle # Beige cloth Default # Starry Wrap # Green Cloth with Daisies # Ballerina # Opera Singer # Super Hero # Big Cop/Small Cop # Journey Home Costumes Messenger Messenger has 2 forms, Iota male, and Atoi female, each with different colours. # iota default # atoi # red iota # blue atoi # grayscale iota # pink atoi # Snowman iota # Reindeer atoi Crash Bandicoot Crash's default form is his original form, designed like in the N. Sane Trilogy, and his Titans/Mind Over Mutant form as an extra costume. # Normal Classic form Default # Red pants # Green pants # Purple pants # Agent C.R.A.S.H. # Classic Crash # Titans/Mind Over Mutant Look # Titans/Mind Over Mutant Halloween Skin Coco Bandicoot Like Crash, Coco has both her original form, designed like in the N. Sane Trilogy, and her Mind Over Mutant form as an extra costume. # Normal Classic form default # Red overalls # green Overalls # yellow # Princess Coco # Evil Coco character from Crash Twinsanity # Mind Over Mutant Look # NV-Controlled Mutant Crunch Bandicoot Crunch's cargo pants change colour. # tan/brown default # orange # green camo # Blue camo # black/grey # yellow # Mr Crunch Costume # NV-Controlled Mutant Dr Neo Cortex # Normal Default # Orange Lab Coat # Blue Lab Coat # Green Lab Coat # Purple Lab Coat # Red Lab Coat # Neo Fu Ninja Outfit # Titans Cortex Nina Cortex # Black dress and hair default # White dress and red hair Concept Colours # red dress and blonde hair # Nina wears the dress of the Brat Girls from Crash of the Titans, and Her hair is purple. # Part Timer Outfit # Blue Part Timer Outfit # Green Part Timer Outfit # Yellow Part Timer outfit Lara Croft Lara has 2 sets of costumes based on both her classic form original timeline and her 'Survivor' look the Survivor Timeline. # Classic Lara Default # Black Catsuit # red # Golden Statue Lara # Survivor Lara # Brown Hunter # Green Guard # Orange Antartica outfit Alice Liddell Alice uses some of her dresses from Alice: Madness Returns as alternate costumes. # Classic Default # Silk Maiden # Royal Suit # Steamdress # Hattress # Caterpillar # Checkmate # Cheshire Blasto Knack # Gold Body, red hair # Gold Body, blue hair # Robo Knack # Topaz Knack # Ruby Knack # Sapphire Knack # Emerald Knack # Amethyst Knack Trivia * Cole's 8th Costume is based on Evil Cole. ** However, to avoid confusion, the costume lacks the grey skin, and the electricity remains blue.